Wire connecting devices are well known and have been in wide spread use for a number of years. For example a Yates U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,697 discloses an improved device for making electrical terminal type connections and for physically electrically joining one or more electricity-conducting wires to a terminal and in wire-to-wire connections. A wire receiving sleeve member is adapted to cooperate with an electrical terminal or the like. For purposes of new physical and electrical connections of wires or wires and terminal members means for removeably locking together the connected parts are provided.
A more recent approach to electrical connectors is disclosed in a Lamome U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,438. As disclosed an electrical crimp connector comprises a crimp barrel located within an insulating sleeve and a quantity of gel located within each end region of the insulating sleeve at each end of the crimp barrel. Each quantity of gel contains an aperture to allow wires to be inserted into the crimp barrel. Once the connector has been crimped, the gel located within each end region of the insulating sleeve seals it against moisture ingress, forming a moisture-resistant electrical connection.
Finally, a Gumley U.S. Pat. No. 7,786,383 discloses an electrical wire connector with a temporary grip. As disclosed, the connector includes a crimpable tubular body including a receiving portion for receiving a wire conductor via an opening at a longitudinal end of the tubular body. The tubular body provides a permanent electrical connection to the wire conductor only upon at least a portion of the tubular body being crimped. The receiving portion has a tapered shape and inward projections for engaging the wire conductor to provide sufficient frictional force to resist removal of the wire conductor from the receiving portion prior to crimping, without providing a permanent electrical connection between the tubular body and the wire conductor. In one implementation, the electrical connector is a butt connector with two such equally sized receiving portions for splicing together two wires. In another implementation, the electrical connector is a butt connector with two different sized receiving portions for splicing together two different sized wires.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there is a need and a potential commercial market for an improved electrical connector in accordance with the present invention. There should be a need for such connectors because they allow an individual to make an electrical repair while minimizing the likelihood of electric shock and also reduce the likelihood of a short due to water or excess humidity. Further, the devices in accordance with the present invention are easy to use, rugged in use and can be produced and sold at a reasonable cost.
Further, the use of the invention reduces the user's time, because within seconds, a user can connect two to three conductor wires allowing electricity to pass as opposed to stripping each insulated wire, twisting them together by hand and taping the splice. Further, the invention reduces the likelihood of a user receiving an electrical shock. In addition, the invention prevents corrosion due to water and/or excess humidity since the wires are protected against moisture.